Conventional chart carriers in which the chart is drawn from a roll, used, and the rewound, use takeup spools to accomplish the rewinding and storage of the used portion of the chart. When removing a used portion of the chart, it is necessary to remove the spool, tear the used portion from the unused portion and then remove the wound chart from the spool. This procedure is satisfactory when a long period of time and a lengthy portion or an entire roll of chart are involved, but it tends to be inconvenient when the used portion of the chart is short and represents a time period of only a day or even a few hours. The principal object of this invention is to obviate the aforesaid drawback.